1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implantation system and an ion implantation method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat panel display apparatuses such as organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, a thin film transistor is used as a driving circuit. In particular, in an active organic light emitting display apparatus, a thin film transistor is formed on a substrate and an organic electroluminescent device is formed on the thin film transistor.
Currently, ion implantation apparatuses for implanting ions to form a semiconductor device such as a thin film transistor are used. An ion implantation apparatus includes an ion source unit for emitting ions into a chamber, electrode units, and other elements. The ion source unit ionizes gases into a plasma state to generate ions for implantation into a substrate or a wafer.
The ions generated by the ion source unit are accelerated by the electrode units. If a predetermined voltage is applied to the electrode units, the ions emitted from the ion source unit are accelerated, and proceed toward and are implanted into the substrate.